<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honeymoon by Sweetsy813</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115244">Honeymoon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813'>Sweetsy813</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honeymoon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsy813/pseuds/Sweetsy813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your honeymoon with your new husband, Steve Rogers, is cut short due to a mission you tend to be a little annoyed with it. And when it turns out your mission is to babysit Wade Wilson you know you're gonna need a drink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Honeymoon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Are you an Avenger?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mrs. Rogers, thank you for coming in early to do a mission. We’ve been having a problem with a certain…mercenary.” Coulson smiled as you sat in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn't like it was my honeymoon or anything right?” You smiled sweetly but Phil could tell how pissed you actually were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is the new husband?” He asked trying to make light of the subject. “Bet he's been happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't know. You made May get me in the middle of the night. I had to leave a note. So who is this merc?” you asked opening the file. “Isn't this the loony immortal guy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wade Wilson has been a little trouble lately. We are going to send you In as someone who's going to be a sort of assistant. But make sure he stays out of trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stay out of trouble they told me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> you said to yourself over and over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be out in no time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you were promised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bullshit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> you watched in the shadows as Deadpool shot down a Hydra agent. you trailed him back to some old Jankie apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Wilson?” you asked using a fake smile. “My name is Mrs.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crap what was my name? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Y/L/N” </span>
  <em>
    <span>that'll work</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I've been sent to be your assistant for your… Deadpool activities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell sent a 12-year-old to watch me?” He didn't turn around but continued to keep trying to unlock his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Xavier sent me.” you lied. “And I'm not babysitting I promise. I'm just here to keep you organized. Also, I'm not 12, I'm in my twenties.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at you for a moment then sighed, “alright come in. Don't break anything I'll let you help me and Al around the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Al?” you asked. There was no Al in the file. you were completely confused until you walked inside and saw a blind black woman sitting in the front room. “Does she know you live here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know. Sadly. And who are you?” you asked in a grumpy voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a friend of Wade’s,” you said sweetly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al blindly (yes blindly) raised your hand out for you to shake. you quickly took your hand and shook it softly. “Weak ass handshake. You’re definitely a secretary.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bitch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I feel a ring too. You married?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. I forgot to take it off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It… It was my mother's.” Sorta a lie, it’s actually Steve’s mother's ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you decided now was a good time to turn back to Wilson. “So, Mr. Wilson, Anything you need me to do for you?” you said in your nicest voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Just go home. I think I’m going to take the rest of the day off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you absolu-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure. See ya later little kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a little kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked. “Haha, whatever.” you turned to leave but Wade stopped you. “Hey, You aren’t an Avenger are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>your heart stopped for a second. “What the hell would give you that idea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…. Anyway, it’ll probably turn out that you're dating Captain America or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You walked into the apartment as you slipped off your shoes and tossed the keys in the little bowl that sat neatly on a tiny table by the front door. “I’m home.” Then it hit you; </span>
  <em>
    <span>was Steve even back yet?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To answer your question Steve poked his head around the corner. “Hey, welcome home.” He disappeared to put something down but then reappeared and came to give you a soft peck on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you giggled when you saw the apron on him. “What are you wearing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was cooking dinner for you.” He gave you the half-grin that made your heart melt. “It’s all done.” He took your hand and led you into the kitchen. The table for two was set up nicely with a single rose sitting in a vase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy,” you smirked at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I didn’t have much time to prepare. Seeing as our honeymoon was cut so short.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you wrapped your arms around him and smiled. “I’m sorry about that. My mission is horrible though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you can talk about your mission. Right?” You rolled your eyes and looked at him. “So, what are you doing on your mission?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grinned, “Well, I’m basically babysitting Wade Wilson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed, “I’ll get you a glass of wine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You knocked on Wade’s bedroom loud and hard the next morning. “Good morning Mr. Wilson.”  Al was somehow making herself a cup of coffee and even handed me a mug. You took a sip and it definitely did not taste like coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still here?” You could hear him yell into his pillow. “Can you believe her?” You could also hear him talking to someone else but when you opened the door he was all alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you talking to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The reader…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You took a long sigh not understanding him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s crazy. Just let him off the hook. He probably had some sort of learning disability before becoming a lab rat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You gave him a sweet smile and handed him the cup of ‘coffee’. “How did you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fell asleep an hour ago.” He took a big slug of the drink and instantly spit it out and cringed. “How was your date with Captain America?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes. “I told you I don’t even know the guy.” Steve this morning had left for a long two-week mission this morning so at least you didn’t have to worry about him calling and Wade seeing any caller ID. “What are you doing today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go shoot bad guys in the fucking face.” He said to you like he was talking to a toddler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds interesting. May I accompany you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. you are going to stay here and help Al.” He put on his red suit and started for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pool!” You said crossing your arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duffle bag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped and looked at you silently. “Shut the fuck up.” He grumbled grabbing the duffle bag and hurrying out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stood in the doorway watching him get in his cab and leave. “Such a mouth on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You could hear Al sit on the couch behind you. “Are you going after him?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duh.” You pulled out your bag you had hidden with your suit. It pained you to take off the Avenger patches since you were so proud of your title. You went into his room and quickly changed. “Do you mind if I hide my bag in your room?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just put it against the wall so I don’t trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Wade it’s in there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit Sherlock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and went out the front door locking it behind you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~Steve</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cap?” Sam asked Steve, snapping out of what he was thinking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” He looked up at the entire team looking at him. He was working with Sam, Clint and the director sent one of his people. A girl named Daisy. “Sorry. I spaced out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honeymoon’s over.” Clint smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to ask as your teammate.” Clint’s smirk got wider. “Are you so down because you two weren’t able to..” Steve looked at him confused as Daisy rolled her eyes and went back to her laptop. “You know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s face turned bright red as he stayed silent looking at Clint. Sam started to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes? A no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agent Barton, maybe he thinks it’s not your business to know.” Daisy said, eyeing him. “We are getting close so you should probably start flying again.” Steve liked this girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clint groaned annoyed and walked back to the pilot seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did.” Steve said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my boy!” Clint clapped his hand as Sam crossed his arms grinning at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude.” Daisy sighed. “You totally just gave into peer pressure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pier pressure?” Steve asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me that wasn’t a thing in the forties. I think you’ve finally been here long enough to know what that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be too hard on Steve.” Sam smiled. “He hasn’t even been to Disneyland yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s sad.” Daisy and Clint said together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we have a mission to do?” Steve sighed finally showing how annoyed he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Two Years Ago</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony waited patiently in the elevator with the Secretary of State. “This is why I needed you to not put me on hold.” He mumbled to himself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn't tell me she was in custody.” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. “Her brother is going to have a field day.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Speaking of Banner, you track him yet?” Thaddeus asked. Tony could tell Thaddeus  was annoyed that he’d been avoiding even searching for Bruce since he disappeared after sokovia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry. Bruce will pop up eventually. He's going through some stuff.” Tony looked away and mumbled ‘I think’ under his breath.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The elevator stopped and the doors opened at the cell area of the floating prison. The two men walked up to one of the glass cells only to be met with a cold glare.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Geez. With that kind of look? You’d think I did something wrong.” Tony joked knowing it only made the situation worse. He cleared his throat and looked at the girl with the crazy hair and hands in special gauntlets that Tony was trying to figure out what they were for. “Listen, Y/N, I'm here because I want to talk to you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She smirked. “Funny. Now we are going to talk?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony sighed. “Can Y/N and I sit face to face without a glass between us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“it might be safer for you if we do it like this.” The Secretary of State warned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just do it.” She hissed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They sat me down at a stainless steel table and chained my legs down. Tony sat across from me but I could already feel the electricity from the suit he had compacted somewhere on him. I looked over in the corner and saw an extra chair against the wall. “What are the gauntlets for?” Tony asked me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don't play well with others.” I said sarcastically with a grin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“they minimize her power use.” Thaddeus sighed. “Something happened to her when she was in Sokovia with you guys. She said when she went to rescue Romanoff with her brother she touched something down there and it… Did something to her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re… enhanced?” Tony asked me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The gauntlets are so I won't shock anyone to death. I only get one water bottle a day because if I had more water I could drown someone. There’s no earth nearby so I can't make a hole and escape. And I don't get AC.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That storm outside is her doing.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I smirked. “I'm officially cooler than iron man.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, we’ll see about that.” Tony crossed his arms, “Why didn't you tell anyone?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I shrugged, “Wanda knew.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony rolled his eyes. “Duh. But you could have told us. We would have listened.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I sighed and crossed my arms. “You would have locked me up like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are only here because-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I didn't fight on your side.” I finished his sentence. “Because I believe in what Cap was saying.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was going to say because you helped Steve break out everyone else.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn't even use my ability though. I just hacked the computer system.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thaddeus sighed, “Tell him how.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked down guilty, “I got through their security using electricity but made it look like I used a computer.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. “You’re making it hard to get you out.” He turned to the Secretary of State. “Can I talk to her alone?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>he grumbled but left willingly. That's when I sat up and waited for the signal. I smiled at Tony sweetly. He automatically looked at me suspicious. “What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't you think it's funny?” I asked him. “It's so funny that they think I can't use my abilities if they cover my hands.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Tony had time to react I mustered up all the wind I could and threw the chair at the back of his head knocking him out. I froze my gauntlets and banged them on the table until they shattered and then did the same with the chains on my feet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>By the time I was on my feet the door to come in was opening. I stood my ground ready to fight, but when I saw Steve give me a confused smile, I relaxed. “You’re late.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We got busy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doing what?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve looked down at the knocked out Tony. “Y/N, did you have to knock him out?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you want to fight him again?”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam walked into the room and looked at Tony. “Holy crap. Damn Y/N, you sure know how to make a point.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He threw me in jail. I was a little ‘salty’ about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanda groaned, “Do not use that word.” she peeked in the room moving her hair behind her ear. “Americans annoy me so much when they use stupid words like that.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry,” I mumbled as I looked at Steve again. He was wearing all black and it looked good on him. “Black strangely suits you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anytime.” I winked at Steve making him blush.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh… Ok. Flirt later.” Sam said in disgust.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You watched Deadpool shooting people through the scope of your sniper. It was your personalized weapon. It can be an assault rifle or a sniper. You had become inspired after playing a new videogame. After certain events, you promised Steve (and the director) that you would stop using your enhanced abilities. Once in a while, however, you use it to help with certain everyday activities. When you're home alone of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched as a Hydra agent walked behind Deadpool to surprise attack him. You quickly aimed up and took your shot, taking him out in an instant. Deadpool looked around and when he finally looked in your direction you smiled sweetly and waved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got up from your spot and went to join him. He was finishing off the last guy when you joined him. “What the hell was that?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a sniper.” You shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are an Avenger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even work with SHIELD. I told you Professor X sent me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit! He works with Mutants. What is your mutant gene?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and held up one hand. You made marble-sized balls of all the elements and moved them around in your hand.  “I control elements. I was in the military when I got them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you weren’t born with them?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It was an accident. Sorta like yours, minus the never-ending torture and overly strong women who love matches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The match thing was in whatever file you read?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nodded. “Those two; Francis and Angel worked for a group called Hydra. Sh- The X-men have been hunting them for a while. I believe the Avengers are as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So those are the bad guys. Due to Copyright, in my movie, we just called them bad guys or Francis’s men.” He put his hands on his hips and stretched back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. Anyway, I have a hot date. So you need to disappear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you giving me the rest of the day off? On my first Official day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave.” You rolled your eyes and walked off resting your gun on your shoulder. “You’re kinda hot walking away like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not dating Captain America but I’m not single.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, Shot down without a second glance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night as you sat on the couch reading over files your phone rang. You assumed it was Wade drunk calling you again and answered without looking at who it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what Wade? You think you found some other way to prove I’m dating Captain America?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun?” Steve asked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh crap. Hi Sweetie. Sorry. Wade’s drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least you're having fun.” You could tell right away something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” You asked suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clint keeps asking questions.” You could tell he was embarrassed for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About?” You asked but you were already guessing what it might be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About our honeymoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him to stick his questions right up his-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a second.” Steve said cutting you off. He leaned away from the phone talking to someone. “Y/N?” He asked checking if you were still there. “I have to go. This mission might end early. I’ll call you tomorrow night and tell you what’s happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Ok. I love you.” You said into the phone sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Doll. Sleep well.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sweet Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was early in the morning a few days later when you felt a soft kiss on your cheek as you slept in bed. “Sweetie,” Steve said to you softly. “You have to meet The director before you go to Wade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You opened your eyes softly and looked at him. He had only been home for maybe a couple minutes. His face was all dirty and his clothes smelt. You made a small groan and pulled the blanket over you. “How about you just come lay in bed with me all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve chuckled and pulled the blanket back so only your face was showing. “As good as that sounds, you have to work Y/N.” You pouted and he kissed you on the lips making you feel all tingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now I definitely don't want to get up.” He sighed and got in bed with you staying on top of the grey comforter and wrapped his arms around you. “See, we could stay like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They'll come to look for us if we do.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had a good point. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sighed and turned to face him. “Will you meet me at my favorite coffee shop after the meeting?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked up pretending he was mentally checking his schedule. “I should be free.” He grinned and kissed the top of your nose. “Now get going so he doesn't get mad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Coulson said as you opened the door to his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry… Steve got home a few minutes before I left so I talked to him for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that you are married now, but both of you need to stay in line. I don't want this to become a normal thing.” His comment ended like a threat that automatically made you suspicious and a little pissed off. Well, a lot more than a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were about to speak up when someone sitting on the couch cleared his throat. You spun around to see T’challa sitting with one leg across the other. “Your highness! I did not see you there, I'm sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's okay. You are still on the honeymoon in your mind.” He chuckled and stood up to shake your hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's this meeting about?” You asked. You thought it would just be for you to report on Wade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is about Bucky,” Coulson said sitting at his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has been in cryo for two years now. His body is starting to wake up automatically.” T’challa explained to you. “We wanted your opinion before bringing it to the captain’s attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On if they should wake him up and bring him here to work with the Avengers and the new SHIELD or if he should stay and work with T’challa in Wakanda.” Coulson clasped his hands together as he looked at you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did they want my opinion?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the Captain’s wife. Do you think he would give an answer based on what is best for Barnes or if he will choose based on their friendship?” T’Challa asked you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should ask him. I don't know Bucky as Steve does. So I won't know what's best for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's all we wanted to know.” Coulson smiled at you. “How's the merc?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An alcoholic idiot who can't die. How long do I have to babysit  him?” You asked exhausted. The past couple of days had just been you making sure he didn't kill too many people. He tends to do that a lot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He's onto something that will help us, I think. So just stick with him and offer help when needed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You stood in the coffee shop pouring creamer in your coffee. You were in a daze picturing how Steve would act to the thought of Bucky maybe coming back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So much for having my husband to myself.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain America fan?” A voice asked next to you. You looked up and saw a man, maybe a senior in college so a few years younger than yourself. He was looking at the shirt you were wearing which was a grey top with Cap’s shield on the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorta.” You said making it obvious you weren't interested. You sipped your coffee to make sure it tasted ok to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude’s a traitor.” You choked on your drink almost having to spit it out. “Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. But that guy abandoned his duties to the Avengers just to save one guy.” Actually, it was to save Bucky and you because you had got yourself in trouble when you went after Zemo yourself. You were a bit unknown to the public. Sort of like the black ops of the Avengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he isn't that bad. Actually, my husband, I'm supposed to be meeting is a huge fan.” The guy rolled his eyes. That's when Steve chose to put his arm around your shoulder giving you a peck on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not late am I?” He asked as he put a few sugars in his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Right on time. This man right here was just telling me how Captain America Is a traitor for going to save Bucky.” The man's face turned bright red. Steve who had a baseball cap and sunglasses on looked up at the guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man, after a moment, realized who Steve was and that only made his face redder. “I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't know. I was just repeating what I saw online.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn't go on Tumblr.” You smirked, “it's a pretty dangerous place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve looked down and saw your shirt. “Why are you wearing that?” He asked as the two of you went to your special table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks cute on me.” You smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying very hard not to smile, “Even if that's true you shouldn't wear it. I don't even have the Shield anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wear it because no one is going to expect Captain America to hang out with someone wearing a Captain America shirt.” He shrugged agreeing. “Also do you want me to get the shield back for you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, that would make Tony angry with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You chuckled as you felt your phone start to ring, “He’s always angry with me.” You answered the phone. “Hello?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need help!” Wade yelled into your ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Automatically on high alert, you started getting ready to leave.“What's wrong! Are you okay?” Steve looked up at you now on alert as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was invited to one of Tony Stark’s parties!” Wade said slowly, becoming out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that's all?” You sat back in your seat. “That's not so bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does he want me though?” Wade sounded like he knew he was invited as a joke. Probably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's probably nothing. Stark had been going after Francis for some time. Maybe he wants to meet the man that took him down.” You felt like you were calming down a little child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I wear? No one probably wants to see my face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should wear a tux. If you want to be comfortable you could wear the mask. But try to look good. Stark’s parties are a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade was quiet for a moment. “Will you go with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Wade I'll go with you.” Steve raised an eyebrow at you wondering if you realized what you just agreed too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. See you when you get here.” He hung up and you put your phone Back in your pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” You asked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just told Deadpool, who thinks you were with the X-Men, that you'll go to Tony Stark’s, who you just told me always hates you, party.” He took your hand as you let what just happened sink in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sat there for a moment and then it finally hit. “Mother fucker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing Wade hadn't told you was that the party was tonight. On the outside, you were being nice to Wade and helping him when he needed but on the inside, you were screaming. Even when you were still semi-friends with Tony, you never liked the parties. You always felt like you were there to make Tony and your brother look good. Once you got with Steve it was like you were still there just to make Tony look good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>You remembered the first party you went to. Bruce made you go so he wouldn’t get as much anxiety. You had just graduated from college at the early age of seventeen so you didn’t understand how you would even talk to these people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Eight years ago</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You look more nervous than me.” Your brother joked as you rode up in the elevator.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m about to meet a bunch of superheroes.” You wiped your hands on your lavender sundress. You swore the elevator walls were closing in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Calm down. They are normal people.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“One’s an alien.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“One is from World War Two.” You added.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s still hu-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two of them are master Assassins and the last one is Tony Stark.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce smiled at you proudly for doing your homework on them. “Okay. So maybe they aren’t all human. But you get along fine with me. I think you’ll like them Y/N.” He brought you in for a quick hug. “You should at least try to. Since you are going to work with them now.” He added quickly at the end throwing you off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The doors opened before you could say anything and Tony Stark himself was already waiting for you. He opened his arms and put on a million-dollar grin that you did not fall for right away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You made it! And you brought the mini Banner.” He took your hand and shook it with a tight grip. “Tony Stark nice to meet you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N Banner.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Yes. Top of the Science Division at Berkeley in Astronomy, Biology, Chemistry, even Nuclear and Gamma and whatever science you felt like doing.” You gave Bruce a sideways glance.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N gets bored easily and would hop around which type of science she felt like learning. She even took up music theory at some point I believe.” Bruce bragged making you feel uncomfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m smart we get it.” You finally pulled your hand away awkwardly. “I just found out thirty seconds ago I’ll be working with you guys. I’d like to meet the rest of the team.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tony looked at you shocked by your maturity. “Of course, this way.” He led you and Bruce to an area of couches where you could already point out the rest of the Avengers. One, in particular, Steve Rogers, you couldn’t seem to look away from. “Everyone, meet the newest member of the team, Miss Y/N Banner.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You gave a small wave. “Hello.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got mostly small little hellos but Steve got up and shook your hand. “Nice to meet you Y/N, glad to have you on the team. I’m Steve Rogers.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” You said quickly then started blushing. “Wait. I mean. I see you a lot.” That’s not making it better. “No! I mean on TV. The news. And Bruce never shuts up about you guys on the phone.” Time to shut up. You awkwardly stopped talking and looked away still blushing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tony. Why are you putting a little high schooler on our team?” Clint asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I actually already graduated from University. I’ll be eighteen in a couple of weeks.” You said offended. “I could bring a lot to the team,” You made your voice softer, “I feel.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Natasha smiled, “I like her. I read her file earlier today she’s super smart. Smarter than Tony and Bruce together.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s not push it,” Tony smirked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n!” You looked up at wade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Wade asked in a suit Steve had let you borrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. You decide to wear the mask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wade straightened it out a little. “Yeah. I think it’ll be better for other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. That’s surprisingly kind of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it twerp.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twerp, not as bad as it could be.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <span>The two of you stepped out of the taxi and you made sure to give the driver a big tip because the entire way to the Stark tower Wade didn’t shut up about the smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“How about you go in first. Weasel is calling me.” Wade said, answering his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>You walked in and made sure no one was in the room before you spoke. “Friday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Mrs. Rogers</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“I’m undercover on a mission so I would appreciate it if you called me Ms. Y/L/N. Also, don’t tell Tony I’m here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You got it Ms. Y/L/N.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Y/N, sorry about that. People started fighting at the bar. They told him I told them to do it when I was there earlier. Fucking rats.” He fixed his suit one more time. “Anyway. Let’s go be clowns for a party.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Party time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7 Years ago</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go on a date with me Rogers.” You smiled at him across the kitchen counter. He was doing the dishes which were actually really fun to watch because he kept spraying himself with the backsplash whenever he tried to rinse the spoons off. Also, a muscled guy with a towel on his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up was funny too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve chuckled, “I think I’m a bit old for you don’t you think?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh come on.” You pouted.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about your brother?” Steve looked up at you and turned the water off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is he going to be okay with it?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You perked up and smiled, “Are you saying yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He took a long sigh and smiled. “It looks like I am.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.” Wade bumped your shoulder and made you look up. He had placed a small glass of champagne in your hand. When? You didn’t remember you had just kept spacing out since you two had arrived at the party. You hadn’t seen Tony yet which was a good sign and a bad sign. “Aren’t you here to give me moral support, not the other way around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize. I’m not feeling a hundred percent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well get drunk and feel better. Unless you are underage and I was right the entire time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m over 21.” You said sipping your champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I’ll figure out your secret one day.” You rolled your eyes and turned around coming face to face with Rohdey from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you locked eyes with each other silently. You shook your head no. He nodded yes. You shook your head no again and put a finger up to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see someone you know?” Wade asked as he ate some shrimp snack thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” You looked at him. “No, I thought I did.” You looked back to Rhodey only to see he was no missing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m going to find a bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade started to say something but people came up and started talking to him so you used that as your cue to walk off. You tried to pretend you didn’t know where the bathroom was. That was very difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t even get to the bathroom because two strong arms grabbed you on each side and led you to another room. As the door shut behind you the two guys grips didn’t loosen even when you saw Tony’s back to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Y/N. I’ve been looking for you.” Tony turned and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled back sweetly and shocked the two hands holding you. You looked back at Rhodey and Vision, “Hi Tony. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep the powers to a minimum,” Tony said sitting down at his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t do anything. I would appreciate it if you didn’t blow my cover. I’m on a mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still working I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta pay off the wedding I had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Married?” Tony nodded. “Rogers I take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N Rogers.” You said proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats. Get out of my tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on a miss-” Your phone went off making you look down at it. “Sorry, give me a second.” You pressed the answer. “Honey, What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey?” A voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, who’s this?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on who this is?” The voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Y/N, his wife.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You married him?” The voice was now more recognizable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce?” Tony shot up in his chair. “Where have you been? Why do you have Steve’s phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you pick me up and then we can talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peaked over your shoulder at Tony as Bruce told you where he was. “I’ll be right there.” You hung up and froze Tony’s feet to the floor. “Stay here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>4 years ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve placed the bowl of ice cream in front of me. He smiled at you and sat next to you on the couch. “Enjoy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks for walking to the store for me.” He rubbed your leg, “I could have gone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. A twisted ankle needs to stay elevated.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a knock at your apartment door. “It’s unlocked come in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce opened the door and Steve’s hand instantly left your leg. “Oh shit. Tony wasn’t lying.” He placed his stuff down and walked up to you. “What happened?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You looked at Steve. “She tripped,” Steve answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“On what?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Shield.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce looked at you. “How?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I tried to throw it and when I went to look for it I tripped on it.” You smiled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce sighed and put his hand on your head. “Well, at least you weren’t actually training to fight.” He looked at you and Steve and saw you two grinning like you were hiding something. “I have told both of you multiple times…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” You sighed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No more training.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You pulled up to an old run-down gas station somewhere outside of New York. You had told Wade there was a family emergency which wasn't a lie, you just left out the part that your older brother has serious anger issues and turns green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at the anxious-looking scientist sitting on the bus seat. He looked scared and tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled the window down and honked the horn. Bruce jumped a bit but then got up and got in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you silently as you sat in your chair fiddling with the radio until you found the fifties channel. “I sent you an invite. The first one actually. But it just got sent back every time I tried another address.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed and looked at you. “It's a long story. But I was in Asgard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Thor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, it's a long story for another time. I'm sorry I missed your wedding. Let me guess you played oldies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my favorite type of music, and mainly the only music Steve likes. My dress was white with soft lavender accents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds very pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You both smiled at each other. “So, why do you have Steve’s phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stayed at a motel last night and when I went to check out the receptionist said someone dropped it off for me.” While he spoke you turned the ignition back on and started for your apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why doesn't my husband have his phone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to talk to all of you about something important.” Bruce said looking around worried, “It’s a matter of life and death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sigh, still not really understanding, “Everything is nowadays.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You almost couldn't unlock the door because you were so nervous. Once you finally got it open you ran inside. “Steve!” You could hear the shower going which made you relax a little bit but you still wanted to be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly crept into the bathroom being sure that if it wasn't Steve you would take them down. Once in front of the shower, you pulled back the curtain quickly And made a ball of fire ready to throw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus! Y/N!” Steve jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god. You're okay.” You took a long breath completely forgetting he was naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh Y/N..?” Steve tried to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, why didn't you have your phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I misplaced it. You know how I am with all that tech stuff. But Y/N…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk after… but can I finish my shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your face turned bright red as you peaked down and realized what was going on. “Shit! I'm sorry!” You pulled the curtain shut. “Hurry up and finish we have company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat on the couch next to your brother. “Does he walk in on you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no…. not yet.” You could feel your brother eyeing you. “We are married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it by how red your face is, the two of you haven't….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean. We have but only once. I got called on assignment during our honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ew I didn't actually want you to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't ask then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard your bedroom door open. “Bruce?” Steve asked, walking into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogers. Good to see you. Sorry I've been a little MIA.” The two shook hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled Steve’s phone from your bag and handed it to him. “Bruce had this. Said someone dropped it off at the motel he was at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at it confused and looked at you. “You look nice. I take it you weren't able to change?” You looked down at your form-fitting black dress that went to your knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I got the call while I was getting interrogated by Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He interrogated you?” Both asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, had Vision and Rhodes literally drag me away. So embarrassing. I hope Wade didn't see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I missed something important,” Bruce mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he hurt you?” Steve asked as he looked you over quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm fine.” You looked at your older brother. “You see, there was a bit of a disagreement and we no longer work with Tony, Rhodes, vision, and Nat is taking some leave time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked at you, “Nat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not sure where she is. She helped Steve and Bucky escape. So I think she's hiding right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky?” Bruce asked even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve's childhood friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's not the Winter Soldier anymore?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a really long story.” You and Steve said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at the phone in his hand. “Where did you lose it?” You asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I placed it on the kitchen table yesterday and when I went back to grab it, it was gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone broke into our house? Just to take a phone?” Steve was scrolling through the phone when he stopped suddenly and he looked very angry.  “What's wrong?” You peaked over his arm and saw a picture of you sleeping on the screen. “Well... that's... creepy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, I didn't take this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked at the photo. “Whoever this is,” you could see him trying to keep his temper under control, “They wanted to show that they can do whatever they want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's terrifying.” You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's disgusting,” Steve said angrily. “I'm going to call Sam I'll be back.” Steve walked out huffing and puffing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at your phone at the time. Three am… “I should call Wanda, maybe she can find something. I still don't really understand all she can do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could still feel Bruce becoming angrier next to you. You grabbed his hand and smiled at him. “Hey, if I'm not too worried you shouldn't be either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they were able to get that close to you while you were completely defenseless.” You squeezed your grip on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's all good.” You sighed, “I'll text her tomorrow. I should get to sleep. I have work in the morning.” You pointed to the couch, “It folds out. I want you to stay here tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't have a choice do I?” He smiled at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” You smirked and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were completely happy the next morning. Steve was snuggled up behind you holding you close to him. You completely forgot your brother was there. Heck, you forgot some creepy stalker type person took a sleeping shot of you. It wasn’t until your phone wouldn’t stop vibrating that you knew it was time to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, in the safety of Steve’s arms, you slowly reached for your phone. As you grabbed it Steve pulled you back to him putting you in a bit of an uncomfortable spot but you didn’t really mind. You hit the answer as you moved around so you were facing Steve. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N.” Wade groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungover?” You asked poking Steve on the tip of his nose softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you last night? You just disappeared. Like magic…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still drunk?” Steve, half asleep still, tried to take the phone and hang up. He was not a morning person like everyone thinks Captain America would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit, but I’m mostly hungover. But we have work to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starting fights with Al or those two X-men is not really considered work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that kinda work.” He stopped and let out an ugly blech, “It’s like, I’m going to need your sniper thingy, work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woke you up a bit more. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That group you were telling me about. They sent me this creepy borderline stalker photo of you and some other chicks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smacked Steve’s chest waking him up, “What other chicks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… I dunno. Chick with short red hair and one looks like that Avenger lady. The one that wears red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Wade. Suit up I’m going to be there soon just be ready.” You hung up and started dialing another number. You jumped out of bed and went straight for your Avenger outfit slipping it on as the phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Clint yelled still asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Wanda? Is she still at your family's farm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh duh, Want to talk to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure she’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could hear him shuffling down the hall and knocking on her door calling for her. “Uh... She’s not here.” Clint said, sounding worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought. Contact everyone and the director. Then go check on Nat since I know you know where she is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Hydra is trying to take us.” You said so Steve wouldn’t hear. “Let’s not freak Steve out. He’s about to have more than enough to worry about.” You walked into the living room to grab your keys. Bruce was sitting on the couch sipping tea. “By the way, tell the team; I’m bringing in the big guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Good to have him back. We could have used him, back then. Make sure he knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung up and started going for the door. “Where are you going?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to him and smiled. “Work. I’ll be back around lunch to pick you and Steve up.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You probably only got a couple of blocks when the car stopped. “Damn it. I told Steve we need a new car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got out so you could jump-start the engine. That’s when you were knocked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up slowly rubbing the back of your head. “Ow. That’ll leave a bump.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?” Wanda asked softly, “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked up and saw three other giant clear containers. Inside each of them was one person. One with Wanda, the other with Nat who was still knocked out and the last one shocked you the most. “Bucky?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreams do come true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell Wade writes the titles?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Steve</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce had been watching the clock since 11:58. It’s now 12:00 PM. Steve waited to see when he would snap. As soon and the digital clock on the overturned to 12:01 Bruce stood up abruptly from his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s wrong.” He started grabbing his stuff and mentally preparing himself to fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce, sit down sometimes Wade doesn’t let her go right away.” Steve got Bruce a cup of water and somehow got him to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it yourself earlier. She usually texts or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I said that in my mind. I apologize.” Steve pulled his phone out and put it on the table. “Call Wade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not you?” Bruce asked, eyeing his brother-in-law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N said that he’s a bit of a Captain America fanatic. He might recognize my voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed and picked up the phone. It rang twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deadpool’s phone. I usually have a hot sounding lady answer the phone but she’s being an asshole and never showed up for work. Who am I speaking with?” Wade sounded annoyed and hungover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. I’m looking for Y/N.” Bruce said in a flat tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said she didn’t show up. Who’s asking? Are you that sicko that’s stalking her? Listen, buddy, I’m perfectly fine with sticking my swords up your-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually her older brother. I can’t find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Why didn’t you just say so? Yeah, I haven’t seen her but if you are willing to let me I’ll help look for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Thanks, I’ll keep you posted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Before you hang up you know you sound exactly like the guy from 13 going 30-” Bruce hung up quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N was right. He does just blabber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say about Y/N?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said she didn’t show up but he thought I was someone that has been stalking Y/N.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stalking her?” Steve looked a bit hurt. “She never told me about her being stalked. I’m going to call Coulson. Maybe he can go over and get more information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea. Wait. Why Coulson? Isn't He dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Steve scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know how to start telling you about all the stuff you missed. Let’s just hurry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Reader</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me this isn’t for real?” You said tapping on the wall softly. It was just plastic. You got a fireball ready in your hand when Wanda stopped you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” She yelled, making you jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You said confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you try to break out it will shock you. That’s why Natasha is out.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes. “I told her not to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” You asked him to which he just shrugged his shoulders. “Helpful. When did you wake up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Few days ago. I was on my way to surprise Steve and I woke up here. Are you two really married now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that so unbelievable to people?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him. He is probably jealous of you.” Wanda mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at both of them and sighed. “Alright, how do we get out of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t.” A new voice said making the three of us stand up and look at a metal door swing open. You could see Bucky tense up from the corner of your eye when the man stepped into the light. “My name is… Well, it doesn’t really matter. Soon none of you will remember. I just came to check on our newest arrival. Y/N Bann-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at you confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Y/N Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you a kind smile that creeped the fuck out of you. “My apologies. Mrs. Rogers. You are enhanced, are you not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked around your container like a lion stalking its prey. He was looking in an old notebook. “I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elements?” You nodded. “Your experiments might be more exciting. For me. Of course.” He slammed the book shut making you jump. “Sergeant Barnes knows very well about these experiments.” He gave Bucky the same kind smile and chuckled to himself. “I must go prep. Be good little rats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the room and there was a split moment of silence before Wanda spoke. “He’s that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you read my mind again?” Bucky asked. “No one should see those. Much less a little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child.” Wanda pouted making her look younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was one of the ones that tortured me,” Bucky said. “He was one of the worst. We have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try something but if it works and I still get shocked, sorry to whoever carries me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get yourself killed. The stronger the power the stronger the shock.” Wanda said to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes guys. I’m about to use some weird abilities.” They both shut their eyes and you pulled out the element you don’t like to use. It made you feel… evil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took a deep breath and pulled on the shadows in the room. Shadow didn’t come to you willingly as all the other elements did. You always seemed to have to coax it out. You felt it and it’s velvety texture and slowly let your mind grab it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it willing let you take it all you aimed it towards all for containers. You prepared yourself for the shock and once you thought you were mentally ready you fired the shadows at all the containers making them shatter. You clearly weren’t as ready for the shock as you thought because when it hit you you slammed to the ground shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?” A muffled voice called to you. You opened your eyes and almost started crying. Everyone had gotten out but you were still stuck. Bucky smashed his left fist into the container only to have it shock him and make the arm stop working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” he complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...have to...get away.” You mumbled to Wanda knowing she’d be able to understand you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can use a shard from the other container and get you out.” Wanda pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Go…. get… Steve.” She looked at me sadly. “I’ll meet you… halfway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded as Bucky picked up Natasha. Wanda gave you one last look and then ran away before anyone noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Steve</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve’s phone rang he practically broke it just trying to hit answer. “Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere in the middle of… I think New Mexico.” Was the first thing Wanda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were taken somewhere in the middle of New Mexico. Bucky, Natasha and I made it out but Y/N is still trapped in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky’s there. Put him on the phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda groaned but Steve could hear her hand the phone over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are I believe New Mexico. I know you probably have this phone bugged. We need to get Y/N out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky what’s going on why are you awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t tell you? I woke up a few days ago. But worry about that later your wife is about to get tested on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Steve looked up at Clint who was pinpointing their location. When Clint got it he showed Steve the location. “You guys are in Death Valley National park.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“California.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are coming right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Wade</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death Valley? How am I supposed to get there?” Wade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can borrow the jet.” The professor smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Y/N wasn’t sent by you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not, I'm sorry to disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I have to go save my secretary now.” Wade picked up your gun. “She probably misses it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Reader</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(Two days later)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some guards tossed you back into your container. Blood splattered against the clear surface as you struggled to get on your knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good work today Y/N. Maybe tomorrow we’ll start the mind wipe. The test won’t hurt as much after.” The scientist laughed and slammed the door leaving you alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn’t see out of your left eye. Your right leg had been cut open and the muscles poked and prodded. They didn’t even bother to sew you up the cut. You made a small flame at the tip of your finger and moved on your side so that you could see the gash. You screamed out as you pushed the flesh together and got ready. “I fucking hate everything.” You mumbled as you pressed the flame to the cut. You screamed so loud you felt your throat burn. You wouldn’t have a voice tomorrow but you had to get the cut closed. What probably only took a few seconds felt like hours. The pain was so horrible and yet still not as bad as what they had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were close to blacking out but you could hear knocking on the door. Then a voice you thought you would never hear in a place like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Secretary? Are you in this one?” Deadpool stuck his head in the room and looked directly at you. “There you are! You, young lady, have some explaining to do!” He walked up to the door of the container. “I talked to your ‘boss’,” He did quotation marks with his hands. “He said he didn’t hire you! So who do you work for!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your good eye. “Let’s get you out of here.” He went and pulled on the door only to have it swing open. He looked at you. “Seriously?” You pointed to your leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade walked up to you and lifted you up. As he walked into the hallway with you in his arms a guard walked around the corner. Wade froze trying to think of how to get out of it. The poor guard didn’t have time to even attack because an arrow shot an inch past Wade’s face hitting the guard in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Clint said walking up behind the two of you. He sighed when he looked at how beat up you were. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother Legolas, she isn’t talking,” Wade said holding you a bit tighter seeing as he didn’t really know who Clint was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You motioned weakly at Clint to look at you. When he did you signed to him about why you didn’t have a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay.” Clint shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understood that?” Wade asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m deaf. Y/N and I were partners for a bit so I taught her ASL in case we ever needed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a drug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s American Sign Language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Canadian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating. You know they use LSQ </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> ASL in Canada right?” Wade looked silently at Clint. Which annoyed him. “Okay, nevermind just hand Y/N over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! My assistant. Get your own.” The sudden jolt of Wade moving you away made you groan softly. “Shit sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You coughed which hurt but brought your voice back a bit. “Stop fighting.” You whispered. You turned to Clint, “Where’s Steve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should be here soon. You okay?” You nodded. “You sound like shit.” You nodded again and pointed to your leg. “Please tell me you tried to seal up the cut by burning it?” You nodded. Clint sighed again and rubbed the top of your head softly. “You were strong. But your brother’s going to kill you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when you all heard the loud crash. “Speaking of.” Clint mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that? A bomb?” Wade jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse,” Clint said lifting you from Wade’s arms and stepping out of the line of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother.” You said weakly as The Hulk smashed through the hallway taking Wade with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both you and Clint looked in the hole Bruce had made. “He can regenerate, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hulk hurried back after realizing he passed you. He stopped and looked at you keeping his hands back so he wouldn’t hurt you more. You smiled softly and gave him a thumbs up. “Why did you go green?” You asked in a soft whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hulk looked down sad like he was getting scolded. “If you are looking for the guy who did this though,” He looked up at you. “His lab is that way. Don’t kill him though. I’m sure Steve has some words for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hulk smirked and rampaged off in the direction you sent him. “Y/N,” Steve yelled running up to you. Clint let Steve take you out of his arms as he held you tightly hugging you and falling to his knees on the floor. “I’m so sorry it took so long. Please tell me you are okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from being blind in one eye and a huge cut on my leg. Oh and I think he broke some bones. But I’ll live.” Steve almost cried as he held your cheeks softly and kissed you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Steve said before kissing you again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What. The. Fuck!” Wade yelled. You looked over and he was pointing at you and Steve. “I fucking knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wade.” You said softly. “I think it’s time you know. I’m not actually an X-men. I’m an Avenger….” Wade looked at you. “But you were wrong. I’m not dating Captain America.” Steve then looked at you funny. “I’m not dating him, because we are actually married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade looked like he was going to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Y/N Rogers.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So much for no powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wade finally stopped laughing and you looked at him. “Are you done?” You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have my gun?” You asked looking at his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah!” He pulled it from his back and tossed it to you which Steve caught. “I thought you would need this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she’ll be fighting anytime soon.” Steve shot back at Wade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned and looked up at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t even stand. You have lost a lot of blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanted to reply to Steve and tell him to shut up but the loud steps of the Hulk coming back so you maneuvered yourself to sit up.  The hulk dropped the scientist in front of Steve and yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Banner,” Steve said tossing some clothes to him. “How about you go change so you can look at Y/N’s wounds.” The Hulk nodded and walked into another room. Soon Bruce walked out and came straight to you and started to check you over as Steve stood up and grabbed the scientist’s collar and threw him against the wall. “Let’s have a chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what hurts?” Bruce asked pretending Captain America wasn’t using a Hydra Scientist as a punching bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… my leg, where they cut me. I can’t see out of one eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce lifted your face. “Yeah… I won’t be able to see how bad the eye is for sure until we get back. You did good burning the cut on your leg though. It’ll be easier to fix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve socked the scientist in the face, “What was the plan here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to know?” He asked Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve punched him again. “Because my wife is over there on the ground with one eye injured-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually it’s a little beat up but the eye is gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve snapped and threw the scientist on the ground and cocked your gun back ready to fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Steve!” You tried to yell but it just made your throat hurt. You quickly signed to Clint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She says that killing isn’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can break my code for this piece of trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint looked back at you so you could sign again. “She says that we should take him in and let Coulson deal with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked at you. “Why the hell would we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You signed to Clint but Steve cut you off. “No, tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a super-soldier serum.” You said in a very soft tone. “We need to back up all his research and then destroy it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint looked at Steve then at you. “I’ll get started on that then. Sam lock this psycho up and let Bruce and Steve deal with Y/N. Wade, go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Katniss but I think I’ll stay with Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wade. You should go home.” You said to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have someone contact you with an update later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade sighed. “Alright.” And with that, he got up and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve picked you up and cradled you. “We can talk later.” You whispered to him as he walked to the jet. “For now. I think I’ll sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserve a good rest.” The said looking down at you. “You know I love you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve said it once or twice.” Steve chuckled and kissed the top of your head. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You woke up slowly thinking you were hearing your alarm. You reached your arm out only to have it land on someone's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened your eye a bit with a very confused Steve looking at you with your hand still on his face. “You okay?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you turn my alarm off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an alarm. You’re in the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew… really?” You put your hand up to your left eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They couldn’t save it.” He crawled into the hospital bed with you and held you close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured. Will I have a cool scar though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. And an Eye Patch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oo. I’m giving Fury a run for his money.” That earned a smile from Steve who leaned forward and kissed your patched up Eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slid open and the first thing you saw was a giant bouquet of flowers. “Damn mind if I join?” Bucky asked setting the flowers on a table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to visit my savior. Calm down Punk.” Bucky came to your side of the bed and took your hand. “I really and honestly wanted to say thank you. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You saved my life. So I owe you. Big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.” You squeezed his hand with all your strength so he’d understand what exactly not to mention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Yeah. But I still owe you so. Look forward to it.” Bucky looked up at Steve. “Clearly I’m interrupting so I’ll leave.” He smirked at Steve and left the room after kissing you on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned and looked at your husband. “You okay?” You asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, Yeah. I just got a little beat up. Not as bad as you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am laying here missing an eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of... I know you won’t like it... But I’m going to take you off of fieldwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coulson agrees as well. Especially if you aren’t sure if they put the serum in you or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it might not be so bad. You only started going into the field in Sokovia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was multiple years ago..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. ‘Please Y/N.’ Steve, I’m one of the strongest people on the team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me you don’t remember what they did to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only experimented on me maybe a couple of times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They still could’ve done something to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened again and Bruce walked in with his lab coat on. He peaked up from his glasses and the notes he had on his clipboard. “Steve, why are you on the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s getting off now.” You said in a flat tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. You told her that she was taken off of the field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave Steve an angry look. “I’ve already been kicked off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you’d be going on a mission anytime soon,” Steve said gesturing to your leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My leg is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually you might need therapy.” You shot your brother a dirty look as soon as he opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just sat there silent as Bruce continued talking. But you didn’t hear any of it. How could they just kick you off! Your own husband! Now that you thought about…. You knew someone who wasn’t an Avenger who would let you fight. You gave a tiny smirk then made sure no one saw it. “May I at least go home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked back and forth from you and Steve. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Have Sam or someone drive me. Steve has a slumber party with Bucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat back and crossed your arms. Steve looked at you sadly but left knowing you needed to cool down. Bruce stayed and looked at you. “You’ll talk to him right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, once I cool down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already regretting it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit. Can I be alone for a little? I think I’m gonna sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I love you, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce left the room and you grabbed your phone and dialed a number. “Wade?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>HEY! How you feeling?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They took me off fieldwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit. Wanna go shoot some people?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it that you are calling me out in the middle of the night.” You groaned as Bruce pulled you into his lab.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something happened to me!” He sounded panicked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened?” You looked around and saw the entire lab was destroyed. “Did something explode?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorta.” He started taking his lab coat off then and I realized he had no shirt on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you hurt?” You touched his arm and noticed he had a fever. “Do you want to go to the hospital?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. They can’t help me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bruce! Just tell me. You’re scaring me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…” Bruce’s voice sounded different as he fell forward. “But I’m about to scare you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bruce?” You took a step forward but was thrown back against a wall. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You hit your head but didn’t blackout. You looked up slowly and there he was… A giant Green Monster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He moved around fast. “Bruce.” You called out scared making him stop and spin around to look at you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He jumped at you making you scream but he didn’t attack. You could feel his heavy hot breath blowing on your face. You opened your eyes and looked up at his face inches from yours. “Oh, dear… What did you get into now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You sat back leaning against the wall in the alleyway. You gave a long sigh as Wade finally walked up. “About time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get them to let you walk out of the hospital?” He asked as he eyed your wrapped up eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don't know I'm gone… yet. I made the sprinkler system go off.” You wrung out some more water from your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your husband may kill you. Or me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got anyone specific we are going after?” You rested your gun on your shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I thought the place we are going might be helpful to you specifically but are you going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned and rolled your eyes. “I'm just blind in one eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you have a giant cut in your leg…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s numb at the moment so I should be okay.” He looked at you worried. “I promise. I'm alright. I will tell you once I start to feel pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade nodded and called the cab driver he likes. We sat in the car awkwardly. “You know I'm married to an Avenger right?” He nodded. “Then why are we taking a damn taxi? No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken.” The driver smiles innocently. “Mr. Pool never pays me anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a dirty look. “Why don't you pay him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wallet makes lines in my suit.” Wade wined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes and took out a couple of hundreds from your wallet. “I hope this covers some of it. I'll pay back anything he owes you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mrs. Rogers. You are a very nice lady.” Wade gave him a dirty look. “So are you Mr. Pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight.” Your phone started reading, making you jump and Wade look at you confused. “You didn't even turn your phone off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't know I had it on me.” You looked at the number and suddenly you thought something bad had happened. “If you’re calling me someone has to be dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha… very funny.” Tony said with thick sarcasm. “I… heard what happened to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? From who? Steve…. Bruce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The latter. I was shocked to hear from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So was I… Do you need something?” The taxi stopped and you and Wade started to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” Tony asked when Wade slammed the Taxi door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t avoid the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to check on you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” You asked not fully believing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… was kind of an asshole last time we spoke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understatement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’ve been patching things up with Steve…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stopped walking, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m terribly sorry about the whole Accords mess. Can I maybe make it up to you two sometime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade tapped on his Adventure Time watch for you to hurry up. “Uh.. Sure. Listen, Tony, I have to go. I'm being annoyingly rushed.” Wade flipped you off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. I’ll talk to ya later.” You hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You okay man?” Rhodey asked Tony when he rushed into the kitchen to grab a beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m prepping myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Y/N I had made up with Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodes chuckled. “You lying piece of crap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve knocked on the door softly. “Hey, Y/N, Are you up? I got you a cupcake from that place you like.” He opened the door a bit and saw an empty bed. “Uh…” He placed the box down and walked back into the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nurse that was working at the counter saw him and gave him a confused look. “You need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was my wife discharged?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The fire alarm and sprinklers went off after they broke this morning. When I went to get her it seemed someone had already taken her out. She’s not in there anymore?” He shook his head no. The nurse sighed. “Let me put an alert out. Maybe she went to the cafeteria. She was complaining earlier about how slow we were to bring her food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve grinned embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry about that. She’s not a fan of hospitals. She spent a lot of time in one before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse put a search out for everyone to check for her. In the meantime Steve pulled out the phone and dialed Sam’s number. “What’s up?” He asked as he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone. I’m going to call Bruce. You and Bucky start looking to where she could be.” He hung up and headed for the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Achoo!” You sneezed into your sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did that come from?” Wade asked as we walked up to an old warehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I don’t usually have allergies this time of year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway. Everything is in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are positive it’s Hydra?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh..” You could hear the eyeroll in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s go.” The two of you snuck into the building through a broken window. Inside you watched scientists walk back and forth carrying boxes. “What do you think is in there?” You whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade looked around and tapped your shoulder. “I think he’s in charge.” You looked around him to see someone sitting on a wooden chair reading a file. “He looks a bit young…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…” You mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I know him.” You looked down, “We have to go, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned around but when you heard the gun click you stopped and held your hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move!” A soldier yelled. “We have some agents over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust us. We aren’t agents.” Wade chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.” You mumbled. “Two….” You and Wade eyed each other. “Now” You swung your hand back and threw a wall of fire up as Wade started firing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for no powers.” Wade jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up. It’s just a cover. Let’s go.” You both made it out of the window and started to run away. You almost made it off the property but suddenly both you and Wade were unable to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Wade yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s controlling our blood.” You said as both of your bodies turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was you!” The guy smiled. “It’s been so long. I was shocked when I heard that idiot scientist got you. I almost came to save you.” He walked up and got inches from your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what he did to your pretty eye.” You flinched and shut your eye as he put his hand softly on your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you leave her alone asshole,” Wade yelled. The man pulled a pistol out and shot Wade in the face making him fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sadly that won’t kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. But I wanted to talk to you. You never come to visit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you broke out of prison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled. “When you got your friends out I used that as my cue to get out as well. It was a long swim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly slapped you so hard you fell back. “That’s not how you talk to the love of your life.” He stopped and listened around. “Hmm… Bruce is nearby.” He leaned down and kissed your forehead. “I’ll take my leave now. See you around Y/N.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Wade asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, You're so fucking heavy!” You groaned still dragging him on your back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Upstate New York.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You walked that far? With me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t that far.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked away and dropped him on the ground. “Don’t tell Bruce you saw him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What aren’t we telling Bruce?” You looked over your shoulder at the iron man suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve sent you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce actually. You good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a slapped cheek. Wade here got shot in the face. But it’s not like it’ll make him look better.” You smirked at Wade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you. Help me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stuck your hand out and pulled him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We found a base. It might be up in flames now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighed. “Y/N… I thought you weren’t..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t start it. I did it by accident.” Wade lied as he raised his hand like a school child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that true Y/N?” Tony looked at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded but stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Everyone is at the facility. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geeze Y/N.” Steve sighed as he hugged you. “You gave me a heart attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I hate Hospitals.” You gave him a quick peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your cheek?” He asked to examine it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wade picked a fight with some people. I had to step in after he got shot in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you guys are suited up?” Bruce asked, walking up and crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ran into Hydra. Before you say anything. I honestly didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s right I told her I’d take her to get not hospital food but instead I took her there.” He looked at me and back at Bruce. “Wait a minute.” You shook your head no really fast. “Why was that kid so damn touchy touchy with you if you’re married to Steve Fucking Rogers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kid?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Touchy touchy?’” Steve asks at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw…” You gave Wade a dirty look. “I saw Riley.” You turned to Bruce. “He broke out. And he’s working with Hydra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone but Bruce and Tony looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Riley?”Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N’s past mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Past Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s such an asshole!” Riley slammed the door making you jump and almost knock over the chemical you were trying to pour into a tiny test tube.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bruce!” He stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. A glass beaker fell off the counter by the bathroom door and smashed on the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riley that’s the fourth beaker this week I’m not buying anymore.” You finished pouring the chemical dropped a little bit of water and saved it in the test tube rack. “What did you go see Bruce for? Also, did you get that slide I asked for from the university?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He walked out and pulled it from his pocket and slid it across the table for you to catch. “I went and asked for help…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For what? The funding?” He nodded. You sighed and put the slide in the microscope and leaned in to look. “I told you we wouldn’t need it. I’ll just go ask for more hours.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You shouldn’t have too. We graduated school so early.” He slipped on his lab coat. “Since the university is letting us do research here you’d think they’d pay us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are only working here because Bruce is friends with the dean. So is his friend Mr. Stark.” You sighed. “This is a blood sample. I asked for skin cells.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They said that’s what you asked for.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh! Assholes did it on purpose.” You felt Riley lean back on you as you hunched over your phone, texting an angry worded message to the science students in the classroom three doors down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They pick on us because we aren’t eighteen yet.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Almost there.” Your phone vibrated. “Bruce texted me.” You opened it and read it silently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did you think about that job offer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tried to shut it quickly. “Did Bruce offer us a job?” He started to get excited before you could answer. “Wow! Now I feel like an ass for earlier.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh… Riley.” You turned and looked at him. “I.. It was just offered to me.” He looked down sad. “Just for the summer.” You lied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hm.” He leaned forward and kissed your nose. “Okay. But if you become super famous, don’t forget about me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha! Okay. I promise.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… an ex?” Steve asked again, pacing your bedroom. You sat on the foot of the bed watching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s not someone I really talk about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never thought to tell your husband that you have an ex who also has superpowers and maybe crazy?” He looked hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want him in my life so I just pretend he’s not real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he do to make you give him your cold shoulder?” He sat next to you and pulled you into his lap. “I’ve only seen you turn your back on one other person. Who of which I was surprised to hear from today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right around when I met you I was working at Berkeley with some very important research… like cancer ending research.” You took a deep breath. “I was close to a breakthrough but then we went to Sokovia where I got my abilities. When I came back Riley had realized that I was still working with the Avengers and had been hiding it. He destroyed everything I had worked for with him.” Steve hugged you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got so mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, It’s okay.” You took the sides of his face and went in for a kiss when the door busted open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I cannot figure out your guys coffee machine-” Bucky stopped when he saw how we were situated. “Oops. I should have..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knocked. Yeah.” Steve chuckled. “I’ll be right there Buck. Just shut the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Y/N.” He quickly shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Bucky too. But why is he living here?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he needed a place to stay. It’s just temporary.” He gave you a long kiss. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave him a cute smile. “Fine. But after a month I stop cooking for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave you another kiss. “Deal.” You slid off of him so he could go help his best friend. “I love you.” He called to you as he walked into the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” You said but you could also hear Bucky say in a sarcastic tone. You laid back in bed thinking about the part of that story you didn’t have the heart to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You walked into the lab the Monday after everything had gone down in Sakovia. You weren’t really paying attention until your foot crushed a piece of glass. You looked around confused and then your jaw dropped. The entire job was destroyed. You held your hands together because they started to shake so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You ran for your research and saw the rest of your tests broken and all over the floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello Y/N,” Riley said from the corner of the room making you jump. “Or do you have another name you use while playing superhero with Bruce and the Avengers.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riley…” You looked at his hand and saw them covered in blood. “Did you do all this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s not like you needed this research. You are probably getting paid enough. Is that where all the funding has been coming from! You said it would only be for a summer and that was more than half a year ago!” He threw down another glass instrument making it shatter and making you angrier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riley… Please stop. I have to tell you something.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Why were you lying to me! You and I did all the same things in college. And we have the same fucking degrees! So why the fuck do you keep getting opportunity after opportunity! I thought we were going to do everything together. That’s what you said when we graduated! You are mine! Not the fucking Avengers-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shut up!” You screamed and fire shot from your hands making him squeak and jump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What did they do to you?” He asked concerned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing it was my fault.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They’ve changed you. You're a freak now!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t know why but that turned a switch somewhere in you. You weren’t a freak. You were still you. How dare he! You snapped making fire and electricity shoot from your body. It was so bright you couldn’t see anything until it suddenly stopped and you could see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The entire room was on fire and in front of you was a charred up body. You instantly regretted what you did dropping to the floor and pulling him close to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Riley?” You sobbed looking at his face. You couldn’t recognize him anymore. “No. Riley. I’m so sorry.” You hugged his body. “I didn’t mean to.” Your vision was blurry from the tears. The fire alarm went off and the sprinklers went on. You looked up as you got water sprayed on you. You knew someone would be here soon so you placed Riley down and ran out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N! You want coffee or something?” Bucky asked, peaking in the door. “Y/N?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked a few times and looked up at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh. I'm fine. I'll just have some hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat next to you and raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I'm just wondering how Riley survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now that you mention it. While I was kept at the place where you were taken I once saw a young guy around your age. His face was scarred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must not have been him. He looked fine when I saw him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He changed his face. That's why he was there. They injected him with something and after that, he was able to make it look like he was fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm..” you thought. “He… was caught in a fire.” Half the truth. “So he might have had some damage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two okay?” Steve peaked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are brainstorming.” Bucky grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I saw Riley he was able to stop me and Wade from moving. And you said he could hide the scar on his face. Hydra must have pulled him from the fire…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll explain later!” You jumped out of bed and pulled on the first thing you saw which was work out gear. You squeezed into the black skin-tight capri pants and tossed the white loose shirt over your head and stuck your arms through the holes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait where are you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To see Bruce.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The facility? That's a bit of a drive for the middle of the night. He won't even be awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laughed. “Trust me. He'll be up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knocked on his door a little too quickly. Tony had given him a room at the new facility. It was much fancier than the one you ever had there. It had a door that connected him to the lab. Lucky!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What! What!” He opened the door and was shocked to see me. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's enhanced!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I don't think it was telekinesis. I think it had something to do with blood.” You walked past him into his lab and grabbed a needle and stabbed it in your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Whoa calm down you're gonna hurt yourself.” He reached a hand forward but didn't stop you. You pulled a tiny sample and then proceeded to put some of the samples on a slide and put it in a microscope. “What do you see?” Bruce asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pushed it towards him. “Should blood cells move this way?” He peaked in and pulled his head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re hardly moving?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is supposed to be movement! It’s because my blood is still readjusting to being moved forcefully! He must control blood.”  You sat down on one of his stools and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you happy about that? That's terrifying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means we can find a way to stop him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed. “Okay. How about you sleep here tonight? I'll call Steve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an adult, I can call him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning you were rudely awoken from your half-asleep ness when the first thing you heard was “Good morning!” from Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You aren’t a morning person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you think I was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you are married to the one person in this world that is a morning person twenty-four seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a morning person either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s jaw dropped and you didn’t think he was joking. “Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s better than me but he’s not easy to wake up if he doesn’t have anything important to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about me?” Steve said as he pulled a seat up next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey!” You hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you surprised?” He hugged you back and kissed your forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I'm surprised Bucky didn't keep you up all night with all his talking.” A hand smacked the back of your head making you turn around to see Bucky giving you a dirty look. “Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You made Steve boring and he wanted to go to bed shortly after you called him.” Tony handed Bucky a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I make him boring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You married him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm pretty sure he asked…” you sipped your drink and gave Bucky an equally dirty look. You and him might have some complications later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked back and forth at the two of you. “Are you two going to start bickering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” Both you and Bucky said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed. “Sorry, Bucky. I didn’t sleep well. My brother’s bed is not comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you guys figure out?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riley can control blood. Probably. Hydra must've saved him when the fire happened.” You said the last part almost too fast but no one really noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have something to counter that?” Steve looked at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, “I’ll mess around in the lab today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you are busy doing that Steve can help me with something else.” Tony smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Smirked, “Nothing too important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you saw her yesterday.” The voice said over the phone. Riley shifted a bit uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to talk about it. She’s still a monster like before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice chuckled, “So are you now. Finish her off and then report back in person. I have a new mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, boss.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A team that trusts, my ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You sat back in the office chair and sighed. You told everyone you were going to try to figure out a counter to Riley's ability but you couldn’t stop staring at the picture of the two of you on Bruce’s desk. It was from the day you graduated high school. You looked so happy, and not trying to kill each other. That was also the last day you saw Bruce before he started turning green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked out the window trying not to think about the past. You could see Steve outside as Tony showed him new weapons he had created for the suit. One more sigh and you looked at the whiteboard in front of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reily, what have you done?” You turned up the movie scores you were listening to so that you could tune everything out and think. “I feel like I need some outside insight.” You picked up your phone. You scrolled through until you found one of the numbers of someone who you knew back when you had to check up on Inhumans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” His smooth voice said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my favorite bulletproof friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke chuckled. “What does Shield want now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shield doesn’t know I’m calling you. I have a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright go ahead and ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were once in the force, right? And you yourself are Inhuman. How would you deal with someone who can control blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke was quiet for a second. “The hell have you got yourself into?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing new. Just my crazy ex who I thought was dead trying to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know how that feels. He’s inhuman, huh? I haven’t dealt with that before. You could ask Jessica, or Matt maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you three get together to see what you can find out.” You could see Coulson walking down the hall. “Shit. I gotta go. I’ll call you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hung up the phone right as he walked in. “Who was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bought Wade a new coffee machine he didn’t know how to use it. What are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to introduce you to the Director of Shield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” As you said that a tall white man with dark hair entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand for you to shake, “Jeffrey Mace, a pleasure to meet the Wife of Captain America. I looked up to him so much as a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure to meet you as well, but my name is (Y/N) Rogers, not Captain America’s wife.” You shook his hand firmly and let go. “I’m in the middle of something Phil. I can’t be bothered.” You turned around and fixed your notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your ex?” The new director asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spun around in a split second. You turned so fast your eyes might have glowed a bit because Coulson placed a hand on Mace and pulled him back an inch. “What do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know you and Deadpool lost to him.” Mace continued. “I want to pull you off the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” You slammed your hand on your desk and it froze as a thick layer of covered the top. “I.. I mean,” You pulled your hand off the desk so that the ice thawed out. “I have to be the one to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. That anger is exactly why I’m pulling you off.” Mace walked forward to shake your hand again. This time when you did he squeezed so hard you felt your hand snap and made you let out a yelp. “A team that trusts, succeeds. And right now I don’t trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go and straightened out his coat. “Alright, let’s get going. More meetings to attend. Pleasure meeting you Mrs. Rogers.” He turned back one last time as if listening to the song, “Darth Vader’s March, good song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the room as Coulson ran up to you but you pushed him away. “What an asshole! I hope he never has as great as a title as my Husband. I don’t trust him. Why is he in charge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me look at your hand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You made your point. Get out of here I’ll have bruce look at it.” Coulson sighed but left. “Friday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need Bruce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already notified him and Captain Rogers.” As if on cue Steve slammed the door opened and was at your side in less than a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your biggest fan apparently.” You rubbed your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce walked in with an ice pack. “Picking fights again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was kicked off of Reilly's case. It’s all you now with figuring it out. No one be surprised if I’m sent on a mission tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue your phone vibrated. You looked at the screen and sighed. “Maybe I can see the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they sending you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squinted at the phone a bit, “London.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s in London?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged, “It’s probably a made-up something or other.” You smiled at Steve. “I’ll take it as a vacation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got another text,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we meet without Hydra or Shield knowing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly locked your phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Wade, is drunk texting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it funny let me see?” Steve asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s inappropriate pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Maybe talk to him about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. I’m going to go put him in bed.” You gave Steve a peck on the cheek, grabbed your coat and keys and hurried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She gonna be okay?” Steve asked looking at Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s probably going to let some anger out. You know how she is with getting off of missions”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>You walked into a theme park with your only cover being a hat and sunglasses. You found the meeting point and sat down to wait. Soon someone sat down extremely close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it quick. I think I’m being watched.” You mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Riley asked sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stick to why you are here.” You said in a flat tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man you used to be in love with sighed, “They want me to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m touched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat quietly for only a moment, “They kicked me from your case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head towards you. “What why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New Director.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw him on the news. He seems fake.” You thought the same thing but you weren’t about to tell a Hydra assassin that. “Why is your hand broken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has superhuman strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet Cap’s pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you being friendly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret how I acted those many years ago.” He said that with a type of tone like he was testing if that was an okay thing to say. It really wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.” As you tried to stand your legs suddenly couldn’t move. “Let me go. Or I’ll hurt you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that.” Riely kept looking straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Right now? In a Theme Park?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my job.” As he spoke your hand slid into your pocket as an emergency panic option text your had set up went out to Steve and Bruce. “They won’t get here in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can keep you busy until then.” You froze your hand and socked him in the face confusing him long enough that your legs could move. You jumped up and looked around for an employee. Once you caught the eyes of one of them you yelled out, “Evacuate the park!” You took off your hat and sunglass so the lady could see who you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then Riley was now standing. “You’re going to make this difficult…” he rubbed some of the blood on his forehead where you hit onto his hand. As he swung at you again the blood turned into the shape of a blade right in front of your face giving you barely enough time to duck. You made the ground shift under him so that he was on the ground again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes started to glow a flame grew in your hand. Your brother looked at you still with a blank face. “Is that the crazy look they said you always had when you were in that prison.” That made you stop a bit as you thought back to that horrible place. “These people don’t deserve you. You’re dying for no reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” a fireball flung from your hand to Riley who moved out of the way by taking one step to the right. When you tried to throw another, your body froze again. “You are too much of a coward to actually fight me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have abilities so I should just use them.” As he got close you could see something in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The winter soldier serum. That’s why you're attacking aren’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That or I hate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough to kill me.” He shrugged as he prepared to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when a giant ball of red white and blue bumped him out of the way and Steve caught you as you tripped back a step. “Nice timing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you never hit that SOS button so I assumed it was bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Bruce?” As if on cue you could hear Riley struggling. When you looked over you saw him hanging upside down with his feet in Hulk’s hands. “He came green?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, you never hit the SOS button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hulk, knock him out, we’ll take him with us.” Hulk hit him once and your ex was out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>